


The Feeling is Mutual

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: HibaTsuna Month, HibaTsuna Month 2014, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] Namichuu has two incubi. The two had never recognized each other…until one time in that fateful place. Main: 1827 x 2718. Implied: All18, All27, AllD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is pretty unusual plot, so I hope you guys can enjoy it somehow.
> 
> I don't own KHR or the characters.
> 
> Warning : Unbeta-ed. AR. OOC-ness. Slightly border-lining mature content.
> 
> Main Pairing : 1827 x 2718. Implied : All18 and All27 (more specifically : R18, R27, 6918, 6927, D18, D27, 10018, 10027, 8018 and 8027).

Awkward.

That's what it is.

Two years of being in the same school, and from all of the places the school had, the two incubi of the school had to meet in…the restroom. How funny is that? When a lithe figure exited from the toilet cubicle, previously was just fixing himself after a certain meeting, brown wide orbs met with a pair of grayish ones through the mirror which reflected them.

He knew him. And he knew him.

They often met, no rather than met, they felt. When he was having his secret meeting with his math teacher, his ravenet senpai would attend on the art club president. Or when he was having fun with the English teacher, other would meet the boy. That was why it never matter with his partners if he wasn't available, the two would often switch places even without them arranging beforehand.

See? How funny is that?

Their situation was almost hilarious to the point meeting each other was awkward.

Fixing the last wrinkle on his shirt and checking his tie, Tsuna approached the in-fact disciplinary committee leader with a mirth smile. "G-Good afternoon, senpai." It was already afterschool, students should have gone home by this time; but you know, he had one of _those_ _detention_.

The apparent older guy before him didn't spare a glance as he washed his hands calmly; Tsuna suspected he also was doing what he was doing in the cubicle. Perhaps was also with the thought that they wouldn't be meeting anyone in this place. Afterall, the restroom was near the reception room where the fear disciplinary committee resided, no one dared to approach the floor…except one person…and of course the owner of the room. To think he would miscalculate that point, Reborn would punish him if he knew this failure.

Ah, but then maybe, it was a punishment he would have fun waiting for.

"The class has long ended."

Startled by the sudden remark, Tsuna jumped and splashed some water to the mirror. "Oh, eh…" he fumbled through his answer, "I got detention," he finally said, half out of the truth.

"I see," Hibari –the senior, calmly wiped his hands dry with his white handkerchief, "I remember Reborn-sensei told me about it, I think." Yes, of course. Detention report would always be sent to the discipline committee, how could Tsuna forget?

Thinking that he was already out of the mark, the younger boy sighed and paid more attention on his hands, closing the lid and turned off the water. "But…", again, the deep voice startled him. Despite Reborn having the same low voice and he often heard it close, the prefect's voice gave different vibe. He always felt of running away everytime he heard it.

"But," Hibari repeated again, knowing the other wasn't paying attention, "it's already fourth time, isn't it? By rule, you should have been taken care of disciplinary committee for this time," to be beaten up, he meant. Everyone in Namimori Middle knows what being taken care of the committee meant.

Wiping his wet hands on his pants awkwardly, Tsuna stuttered out in panic, "U-Uhh, it wasn't exactly detention…" he wasn't very good at making excuses especially under such intimidating gaze on him, "…Reborn-sensei helped me with some things I don't understand after class…," although supposedly _that matter_ had no any relevancy with mathematics at all.

Hibari took out his weapon, a pair of tonfa which he loved and was famous around the town, without any further talking, he gave a quick strike on the other's stomach. That was a bull's mark. If only he had known about this, Tsuna wouldn't have swallowed earlier. Now he felt really sick.

Slumping down on the floor, Tsuna only managed to have a second glimpse before he received another strike and another and another until he lied almost lifelessly on the cold tile.

When the other finally called for some of his subordinates to throw him out of the gate and exited the restroom, Tsuna noticed the ravenet was dragging his legs.

And the brunet wondered who it was.

* * *

It was probably Mukuro.

The art club president was one of the rough one. The other was Reborn. But he attended to Reborn that day and Mukuro hadn't contacted him three days ever since, so Hibari-senpai must be with him that day.

…

Oh. Hm. That's funny. This is the first time he was thinking about the matter. Usually, knowing their circumstances, everyone involved would act like nothing happened and know nothing (oh well, besides their English teacher; he sometimes let other people know more than he should). Nevertheless under this kind of situation, it was only natural if they act nonchalant and careless about the other (at the very least, they knew the party involved didn't bring any disease along with them).

Now that he gave more thought about it though. On the contrary it would be a bit weird if they didn't at least know each other.

The Math teacher, the art club president, the baseball star, the English teacher and the student council president.

The two of them always rotated around these same partners. Ones the two, at least Tsuna did, deem satisfying more or less…forget about less; compromising and overall perfect fuck buddies. They were only five of them and Tsuna didn't think the prefect would conquer out of the schools too. At least, the brunet thought the other had more self-restraint than that, lest they would start to be called sluts if so. So many hypotheses Tsuna had in mind, one comparing himself to the ravenet senior, one which determined that despite the other was superior to him; they were of one kind. And to think they never actually talked with each other or at least know about each other?

Actually, Tsuna thought that if there was a chance he wanted _and_ needed to know about the other a bit more.

Did he last longer than him? Did he give services better than him? Was he trained better than him? Has he been longer with the others than him? Do their partners prefer him to him? Knowing the prefect, he was definitely not as meek as him; maybe the others preferred that kind. At least he knew their partners loved some resistance, they loved to break the resistance and Tsuna sometimes failed to give it because he was quick to succumb to his pleasure.

Insecure.

Tsuna liked his place, his position. He loves the sex. He loves being loved, although sometimes being mistreated on the foreplay and rarely received gentle treatment, being whispered as if he's being loved; Tsuna loves all that. And he would hate it if he lost the position.

He didn't mind the fact he has to share, but to be replaced is of another story.

So when he's called to the reception room, even though he walked while trembling and with frightened face, Tsuna was excited.

Excited at the chance given to him.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Yes."

"Do you know why you are called today?"

A shift of nervous body and a scratch on the cheek, "i-is it about _yesterday_?", the detention, he still noted.

"That, and," Hibari pulled out some papers, probably about ten pages making a stack, beginning to go over each other, "tardiness, seventeen times this month," and today was the seventeenth, "sleeping in the class, today twice," sadly the history teacher and the science professor weren't a turn-on, "not turning assignment on time, twice this week," all on purpose to have a slight rendezvous with their hot English teacher and Math teacher. The prefect dumped the papers on the desk, not wanting to go through each of the failure and sighed in annoyance, "do you think your violation against the school rule will past me?" Tsuna sure did, knowing the prefect was as busy as him, if not more.

"No, sire."

The ravenet twitched at the sarcasm implied through the name-calling, "you need to be severely punished."

"Oh, but I thought student council president had taken care of the punishment," that he did. Tsuna could barely walk properly for a week after so-called punishment.

Perhaps the other also noticed what the brunet was implying as he fell silent for a minute, but then proceeded again without a deter, "and I see that it still did you no good," Hibari didn't believe that marshmallow man's judgment of what-so-called punishment anyway. That man was even worse at it than their math teacher.

"And Hibari-senpai, you already bit me to death three days ago," the younger boy played with his fingers nervously remembering the encounter. His lips were still bruised because of that. No doubt, Reborn would get angry if he found out he couldn't give _a service_ for a period of time. Ahh, the more reason he couldn't lose to his senior, he was the reason he was losing his position after all.

Hibari didn't rise from his chair, what Tsuna found a bit odd since he thought he would get bitten as soon as he said his previous statement. As if he was watching and observing, the prefect had his gaze kept on him for a long minute.

"I know what you do with that good-for-nothing student council president," oh yeah, surprise him, "…and with the others too," like no duh.

For some reason, that lifted the tension in the room or at least from Tsuna's shoulders and the brunet managed to actually _chuckle_ then smile innocently, "the feeling is mutual, _Hibari-san_ ," the prefect wasn't the least surprise as well.

Really, enough with the pretend.

"No one said anything but…I could smell it," the two was aware none of the five had the sweet smell of cinnamon…

"…so do I," and none had the mix smell of mint and green tea.

"You aren't as dense as I thought you would, herbivore." The brunet was after all known as no-good-Tsuna.

"Study is simply not my expertise, that's all."

"That explains the detentions."

"Yes, but even the smart Hibari-san receives the detention anyway, so does it matter?" This was out of character of him. But Tsuna knew and observed. The one who managed to seize the prefect were those five…the least he could think was, he had to act smart and rile the other to pull out some information.

However, again the brunet forgot to remember one important thing. And that was the fact the prefect also shared the five's knowledge and knew his circumstances, and Hibari knew he had more power than the other and he had to grasp it in his hands to keep this going as he wished.

"Besides the fact that I didn't receive any," his meeting with them wasn't called detention, it was simply a report meeting between the prefect and several important people, "yes, it doesn't matter," he finally rose from his seat, "what matters is your idiocy is tainting my Namimori, and that is a problem," and stopped in front of the other.

Scare began to bite back at him when he found the other so close in front of him and staring. So nervous, he didn't expect a hand shot out and grasped the collar of his shirt, raising him off ground and choking him.

"I won't do anything about _that matter_ ," the last two words were voiced in a bit quieter tone –almost a whisper, "but I won't hesitate to kick you out of Namimori for further violation."

Tsuna hold his breath, looking at the glaring purplish orbs in scare and sweats.

Hibari threw him off to the wall, not caring about how loud it was when the body crashed to the wall followed with pained grunt and heavy breathing.

He was so much of herbivore.

Weak, stupid and had no skill whatsoever. It frustrated him to think he was sharing an object with the other. To think they had almost the same mind when choosing the partners…

Ah, that's where that's wrong.

The stupid herbivore didn't choose his partners, he was chosen.

Did that mean he was preferred? Wouldn't that mean if he entered later that he stole something from the brunet?

And that was funny.

Because Hibari Kyouya didn't steal! And simply put, there was obviously no way the herbivore was better than him; that the herbivore had something more than him.

"Hibari-san, there's one thing I want to ask."

A scoff. _A last wish?_

"Spit it out," although he had no interest to actually listen to it.

"Did you ever top any of them?"

The question caught him off guard. For the first time, he called what startle felt like and Hibari didn't like it. Because his mind was in jumbled and suddenly he was a bit panic and nervous. It even took him a bit longer to regain his composure and thought up his response.

"What do you mean?"

Tsuna chuckled or smiled –because almost no sound could be heard from his bruised state, "no, it just came to me that I've never seen them being, you know, receiving the end. It's kinda…" finally the younger boy had the strength to lift his head and smiled at the other sheepishly, "…frustrating, don't you think?"

Kuh.

That boy sure had gotten him. Underestimating the herbivore's value, he had carelessly let his guard down. Right now, he couldn't even lie through his teeth knowing the other had read his actual answer from his action earlier.

"What are you implying, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Unreadable.

He couldn't read the boy at all. He, the Hibari Kyouya, had no clue what the other was thinking right now, moreover, of what he would do. Hence why the prefect didn't move and only wait while observing as the other moved from his spot and walked closer to him

"Hibari-san," finally, the tattered brunet was right beside his chair. A hand was on the chair and the other was on his desk to keep himself from falling.

"You haven't answered me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He didn't falter. He wouldn't.

His vision was slightly dimmed as the other leaned closer and blocked the light. "I wonder how it feels you know…"

"Huh?"

Again, the brunet was managed to throw him out of his tune. Hibari was surprised when the other clamped his mouth over his and both of his hands were grasping his face to still him.

It felt the same, _almost the same_ , as how his other rendezvouses started.

However because of the talk earlier, he felt the need to struggle more than necessary and such he kicked the other in the stomach to break through the connection.

Tsuna gasped out in surprise and pain but decided not to let go of his hands which were on the other's head. Coughing a little, he stared into the other, "I want to know how it feels to be the _top_ ," he finally finished what he said earlier.

But Hibari had no room for such discussion. He was glaring daggers and had already pulled out his tonfa to deal severe more strikes to already limping body. Fortunately, his hands were close so Tsuna managed to clutch the weapon before they moved.

"Calm down, Hibari-san. I attacked you just so you got into the mood." Well, this wasn't what he intended to result to. He calculated that it was what the five people usually did to the prefect to dominate him so he assumed to do the same…only, he didn't get what he wanted. Again, miscalculation.

Gritting his teeth and still glaring daggers, Hibari shook his tonfa to break through the unexpectedly strong grip before mouthing out his response, "get this through your herbivore skull, you will not top me," Tsuna almost wanted to laugh because he had the prefect saying this over and over in his analyze scenario.

Forgetting that the older boy was good at his legs (inappropriately, Tsuna wanted to take off the pants and had a look at the long appendage), the brunet was kicked and thrown aback, this time a meter away (thanks to the fact he remembered to plant his feet on the ground earlier when he attacked the other), before being dragged and thrown to the couch unceremoniously.

"If ever, I will be the one who top you."

A blink.

"But that's not fair, Hibari-san. I was the one who proposed the idea," with all the strength he had left, Tsuna tackled the other to reverse their position (as well as the angle), "it would be more reasonable," nonchalantly he knocked the other's weapons away (lest it gets in the way), "if I get to taste it first, right?"

Responding with a smirk and raising a little from his spot, Hibari bit the other's neck, leaving a very visible teeth mark on the uncovered skin and toppled the other over. "I'm stronger; hence I get to be the first."

Smiling, Tsuna grabbed the other and smooched down. This time there was no resistance. Hibari also released his hold on the younger boy's shoulder and held the smaller face as he nibbled on the lips.

 _I see. His lips are so soft and sweet. It's kind of addicting._ It was an attractive trait he found on the boy and not of his partners. Yamamoto and Reborn's were rough and they tasted bitter or salty. Mukuro and Dino tasted like chapsticks, they probably wore them or something. Byakuran was too sweet for his taste. By so far, this was the best he ever tasted.

Tilting their head slightly, the two changed their angle, not even stopping from sucking each other mouth as their hands slowly stripped each other of their shirts.

 _Uwahh! Hibari-san's tongue is…_ Tsuna felt light-headed. _He has such long eye-lashes_. It tickled a bit but it felt nice. Hibari's body wasn't as rough as Reborn, Dino or Yamamoto. It wasn't also as smooth as Mukuro who wore lotion. It was a bit slender like his, a little bit more muscular and has interesting scars that was nice to touch.

When they broke apart, the two still held their position close, foreheads touching other and hands were still roaming through.

"This…", Hibari started, gulping a bit to regain a bit more composure, "…may be interesting to explore further," he finished while staring at surprised widened orbs.

"Isn't it?" A smile spread on the other's similarly bruised red lips.

The two incubi of Namimori Middle School; they were unfortunate ordinary human, growing with the lust as of incubi. No one knows about their little secret desire because of their ordinary appearance and behavior, except for a few to little exception.

When the two met each other and became one, no one knows what would happen.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Again," a man gritted his teeth, clutching the phone in his hand as he watched a pair of boys by the school backyard, smiling at each other.

"Kufu, what a shame. They were pretty good uke too," another man sighed in disappointment.

The blonde in the room smiled sheepishly at the temperature of the room, "w-well, they look like they're enjoying each other, so that's fine, right?" A sharp object went through his face and stabbed through the wall clamping his mouth shut.

Reborn, or better known as the Math teacher of the school grunted in displeasure, "well, I have no enjoyment whatsoever in this," if ever, he was growing frustrated with unresolved sexual tension.

"I agree. I understand if they just fuck each other like we do, but," Byakuran munched through his marshmallow as a pause, "it's no fair! They went to café together. Tsunayoshi-kun was even invited to Kyouya-kun's house although I was never to!"

That last statement surprised the artist of the room, "What? He did? I thought it was their rule to keep it in the school!" Mukuro also voiced out his complain.

"But I have once went into Tsuna's house," Yamamoto grinned.

"Hibari got into dame-Tsuna's room."

Not for long. "Maa, that's not fair. I thought I am his best friend."

"Uhm, guys," the most sensible guy of the team finally decided to speak up again, "why don't you just let them be? Besides it's time for us to settle…" Dino couldn't say anything further when he found four pairs of eyes were staring at him. "Uhh…guys?"

"Right. Until we get those uke back," Reborn grinned maniacally.

Mukuro flipped his hair elegantly, "we need to relieve our urges on someone else."

The white-haired student council president licked his lips, "you will help, right, Dino-sensei?"

"Please take care of us, sensei!" and the baseball star gave his refreshing smile.

"Uh, guys, wait….guys?"

Dino started to think it was probably better to help them on their plan to break a certain couple's bond.

* * *

**Happily Ever After?**

**Author's Note:**

> Review please~
> 
> pst, happy hibatsuna month~


End file.
